Residences often include multiple electrical devices or systems individually targeted to security, convenience, or beautification functions. Examples include outdoor lighting and associated controls. Associated lighting controls include, for example, motion-based security lighting controls, dusk-to-dawn lighting controls, and manually-switched lighting controls for various landscape lighting features. Other commonly deployed outdoor systems include bubblers and/or pump motors, for powering and controlling various water features, such as fountains, ponds, waterfalls, sprinklers, etc.
Of course, it is also common to plug various kinds of powered accessories into exterior AC receptacles (mains power receptacles) on a temporary or even semi-permanent basis. One might plug in a boom box or other music player, for temporary outdoor enjoyment of music, or might plug in an outdoor floodlight or irrigation control system on a more permanent basis.
Characteristically, these various “systems” are implemented separately, each using its own proprietary interconnections, power supplies, switching elements, control boxes, etc. Correspondingly, the average homeowner must purchase, configure, install, and maintain multiple different systems to support the various features and controls desired. Separate implementations and the general lack of interoperability lead to undesired expense, complexity, and inconvenience.